


Cloud Nine

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Ryusui may or may not be a little jealous, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukasa brings home a kitty, like the domestic fools they are, they live together, theyre soft for each other ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Ryusui perked up at the familiar sound of footsteps outside. Someone was on the way up the ladder which lead to the second floor of his home. By the heaviness of those steps, there was only one person it could be. He scurried over to wait until his boyfriend finally made it all the way to the top. Ryusui knew his boredom was finally cured. He could always count on the guy to entertain him.“I’m home.” Tsukasa said as soon as he reached the second floor. He hummed softly in approval when Ryusui immediately kissed his cheek.“Welcome ba– what isthat!” His greeting was interrupted when he noticed that Tsukasa hadn’t come home alone. Ryusui was wide-eyed as he stared down the ladder.“Hm?” Tsukasa turned around to see what the blond was looking at. His eyes widened slightly at a curious sight. “Oh. I guess she followed me home.”
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Cloud Nine

Ryusui was a bit bored. He’d been looking over the same maps they’d charted for what felt like forever now. Though he knew he was quite suited to the job of editing them, he sure did find it tedious. It was always better to isolate himself when working on them because he was too easily distracted otherwise. At this point he needed a break. He flopped across his bed and shut his eyes. Maybe a quick nap would give him the energy he needed to finish the task.

He perked up at the familiar sound of footsteps outside. Someone was on the way up the ladder which lead to the second floor of his home. By the heaviness of those steps, there was only one person it could be. He scurried over to wait until his boyfriend finally made it all the way to the top. Ryusui knew his boredom was finally cured. He could always count on the guy to entertain him.

“I’m home.” Tsukasa said as soon as he reached the second floor. He hummed softly in approval when Ryusui immediately kissed his cheek.

“Welcome ba– what is _that_!” His greeting was interrupted when he noticed that Tsukasa hadn’t come home alone. Ryusui was wide-eyed as he stared down the ladder.

“Hm?” Tsukasa turned around to see what the blond was looking at. His eyes widened slightly at a curious sight. “Oh.”

“Oh? There’s a lion cub attempting to climb the ladder to the second story of our home and your response is _oh_?” Ryusui couldn’t hide his shock. Normally he was the one to come home with really random things, but this was by far the most random one yet.

“I saved her right before she ended up in one of our traps,” Tsukasa explained. “I guess she followed me home.”

“You _guess_?” Ryusui shrieked. There was no guessing about it. There she was, struggling with the concept of climbing a ladder. Ryusui watched in disbelief as Tsukasa bent down, grabbed the cub by the scruff of her neck, then lifted her up. The cub squeaked and extended her paw towards him. Ryusui made a shooing motion as he asked, “Shouldn’t you send her on her way? She must have a family to return to. The last thing we need is an angry lioness storming the place. Sure, you could handle it, but think of the scandal.”

Tsukasa pulled the cub to his chest and pat her head. She squeezed her eyes shut in time with each soft touch. He sat in one of the free chairs near the window and didn’t look at the blond as he explained, “She’s an orphan.”

Ryusui couldn’t believe his eyes. His boyfriend was out of his mind. Though he guessed he already knew that much since they ended up dating and all that. Still, this was another level of crazy. He knew that and yet he couldn’t deny that it sure was cute how the cub squeaked at Tsukasa every time he stopped petting her. Honestly that was pretty darn relatable.

He plopped down into the free chair next to Tsukasa then jumped when the lion cub hissed at him. Ryusui frowned at the little fuzzball and asked, “Just what was that about?”

Tsukasa snickered to himself as the cub rubbed the top of her head against his chin. “I guess she’s protective of me.”

“Don’t let yourself be charmed by a cute face,” Ryusui muttered with a frown. He wagged a finger at the cub then she gave him a disapproving look in response. “She’s dangerous.”

“Same could’ve been said about you when we met, and here we are,” Tsukasa reminded him.

Ryusui’s eyes widened and he blinked in disbelief. There was no way he’d heard that correctly. But maybe he had. He stared at his boyfriend and asked, “Did… did you just admit that you thought my face was cute when we met…”

Tsukasa merely glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Then he turned and kissed the tip of his nose. He waved one of the cub’s little paws at the blond and asked, “Do you want me to go hunt something for dinner?”

“What? Oh. No.” Ryusui snapped out of his momentary daze. He shook his head then said, “Us _humans_ will be eating a meal that Francois made me swear not to claim I made myself.”

“As if I’d believe that you could cook all of a sudden,” Tsukasa snorted. He offered Ryusui a coy smile as he waited to see if he’d try and argue.

Ryusui wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. He was too hungry to bother. They could argue later if they really needed to. For now, they should just head downstairs and eat. He got up and headed over to the ladder with a soft grumble of ‘no tiny predators at the dinner table’. There was a soft hum from Tsukasa in response. Ryusui didn’t think much of it. He knew the guy would send the cub on her way soon enough. It was just a matter of time.

Ryusui awoke in time to see the sunrise the next morning. He sat up and stretched lazily then turned his head and finally noticed that he wasn’t alone in bed. He’d gotten used to the fact that Tsukasa got up earlier than him most days and wasn’t there when he woke. The guy always returned covered in sweat after his early morning training and frankly Ryusui had no complaints about that.

Today, though, he let out a surprised squeak when he saw a lion cub curled up on Tsukasa’s usually empty pillow. The sound disturbed the cub and she lifted her head then let out an annoyed grunt.

“Ah, you’re both up. Good.” Tsukasa said as he poked his head up from the floor below. He started to descend the ladder and called, “Come down, I got us some breakfast on the way home.”

The lion cub bolted upright and immediately leaped over Ryusui so it could make a mad dash for the ladder. She stopped when she reached the hole in the floor and cried loudly. He heard Tsukasa laugh before his hand suddenly appeared, grabbed her by the scruff, and whisked the cub away. Ryusui sat up and rubbed his face. He shook his head as he dealt with the fact that the lion in his home which he thought he’d dreamed up had in fact been real. This was sure to be an interesting morning to say the least.

“Morning,” Ryusui yawned while he meandered into the kitchen. He scratched idly at his stomach then had to go out of his way to step over the cub who decided to munch on something bloody in the middle of the walkway. That was gross. He wouldn’t be cleaning that mess later.

“Good morning. You look well-rested.” Tsukasa replied. He noticed the blond’s attention was on the cub so he explained, “She’ll eat the parts of the animal even the villagers won’t. Makes for a lot less waste.”

“That’s totally fascinating and not even the slightest bit disgusting at all.” Ryusui mumbled mostly to himself. He pulled out a chair from the table, sat down, then stiffened. He turned to stare at Tsukasa’s back as he asked, “Did you just say that I looked pretty?”

“Nope,” Tsukasa replied without missing a beat. He turned around, placed two plates of food onto the table, then kissed the top of Ryusui’s head and added, “But if that’s something you need to hear this morning, I can assure you that you definitely do.”

“That’s something I need to hear every morning,” Ryusui replied.

“Don’t push your luck,” Tsukasa hummed. He sat in the free seat at the table and motioned for the blond to go ahead and eat.

Breakfast was pretty much the same as always. Ryusui talked about whatever popped into his head while Tsukasa offered soft hums to show he was listening for the most part. Though today they’d both been distracted from the conversation a few times by soft squeaks or other unexpectedly tiny noises from the cub that wanted Tsukasa’s attention.

When he was done with his food he scooped the lion up with one arm and cleared his dishes with the other. She seemed a lot happier after that. Ryusui finished off the last few bites of his meal in silence as he watched the pair.

Tsukasa turned to face him and pet the cub in his arm as he said, “I know I just got back but I’ve got to go right back out. They need my help with some heavy lifting over by–”

“I’m not sticking around to babysit your little fuzzball.” Ryusui waved his fork in Tsukasa’s direction. “I’ve got to check in on the Perseus’ maintenance among other things. I’m a very busy man. I make time in my hectic schedule to dine with you for obvious reasons, but there isn’t room for much else.”

“That’s fine,” Tsukasa assured him. The cub rubbed her head against the bottom of his chin affectionately and he pat her again. He bent down then placed her on the floor and added, “She might even get bored and wander off back into the nearby woods just like you hope.”

Ryusui didn’t reply to that. It really would be best for everyone, and he was sure Tsukasa understood that. He stood then cleaned his dishes from the table as well. “All right, well I’ve got to finish getting ready. I’ll see you later for lunch. Love you.” Ryusui kissed his cheek. They both looked down at the ground when they heard a soft growl. Ryusui’s brow knitted together and he grumbled, “He was mine first!”

“You do realize you’re arguing with a lion cub, right?” Tsukasa asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes. The corner of his mouth curved upwards in the beginning of a smile.

“She started it…” Ryusui grumbled with a pout.

Tsukasa chuckled and shook his head. He kissed the blond’s temple then said, “Love you, too. Do try and play nice while I’m out.” He turned then bent down so he was right next to Ryusui’s ear. His voice was a gravelly purr as he hummed, “She could never replace you.”

Ryusui shuddered when a shiver ran down his spine. That voice did it to him every time. He was speechless as Tsukasa took his leave. Of course no mere animal could ever replace him. That wasn’t even an issue. He turned and frowned at the cub by his feet. She looked up at him with an expression he almost wanted to say mirrored his own.

“You should have some respect for me, I happen to be a big deal around here.” Ryusui held his chin in the air smugly. “Heck, I invented currency.”

The cub did not seem impressed. She blinked once then turned and walked away, completely uninterested. Ryusui didn’t know what he expected, that seemed about the right reaction for a creature that had no concept of money. He shook his head and simply continued getting ready to start his day. Maybe things would be less crazy once he got out of the house for a bit.

*

“So it’s been a few days,” Ryusui said completely out of the blue in the otherwise silent room. Both he and Tsukasa were seated in their lounge chairs and minding their own business as they did their own thing. That would normally be fine but there was something they still needed to discuss.

Tsukasa looked up from what he was reading and asked, “Since?” The lion cub in his lap lifted her head and looked around curiously.

“Since _that_ ,” Ryusui motioned vaguely towards the cub. It gave him a disapproving look. “As she decided to stick around isn’t she a danger to the younger villagers? Or the older ones? Or the ones that act before they think? Basically all of them, really.”

“She’s learning not to bite when playing,” Tsukasa replied coolly.

“Oh, really? You don’t say?” Ryusui reached over and put his hand onto Tsukasa’s thigh. Almost immediately the cub chomped down on the part of his arm within her reach.

“Ah ah.” Tsukasa clicked his tongue and shook his head. The cub looked up at him and her ears drooped. She released the arm then licked it to show she meant no harm. She looked back at Tsukasa and he gave her an approving nod.

Ryusui’s eyes were glued to Tsukasa as he lifted his arm to inspect the bitten area for broken skin. He let it happen even though he already knew the bite hadn’t been hard enough to pierce. Tsukasa’s large hands could be impossibly gentle during times like these and he was always left in awe. Ryusui’s eyes widened when his boyfriend brought the arm he held to his mouth and kissed it tenderly without ever breaking eye contact. He felt his cheeks start to burn instantaneously and knew that Tsukasa noticed. This guy knew exactly what he was doing.

He pulled his arm back to his own chest then cleared his throat. Ryusui shut his eyes and sighed, “If she’s sticking around on a more permanent basis she probably needs a name. Have you considered one?”

“Hmm…” Tsukasa poked the cub in the middle of her little head. She snarled then licked his finger. “How about Hook?”

Ryusui jolted in surprise. He couldn’t help but sound intrigued when he asked, “Like the pirate?”

Tsukasa held up his hands in a defensive stance then squeezed them into fists. He twisted his torso and extended his left arm outwards. “Like the punch.”

“That’s… terrible!” Ryusui shook his head. “At this rate you might as well let Mirai name her.”

“Then she’d be called Flower or something,” Tsukasa snorted. He dropped his hands and watched the cub turn to lick the closest one.

“Which is dozens of times better than Hook,” Ryusui chimed in.

“Unless it refers to a pirate,” Tsukasa corrected him.

“Well, obviously.” Ryusui rolled his eyes. As if something like that even had to be stated. This guy was certainly a character.

Tsukasa scratched behind the cub’s left ear as he said, “I’m sure a name will come to me when the time is right.”

Another three days came and went, and the lion cub still hadn’t run off. Ryusui didn’t know if he should be surprised or not. He totally understood being smitten with Tsukasa and wanting to stay by his side. Duh, of course he got that, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Her mere presence cut into his personal cuddle time and that was just offensive. Were she human he’d have her arrested. Sadly, that wouldn’t go over well.

While the cub liked to follow Tsukasa around as much as possible, she was still a bit wary of other humans and tended to hide at home once she realized he’d be going somewhere with lots of them around. On the days he spent mostly on his own in the woods though, she was by his side the entire time. Ryusui had to admit he was just a bit envious of that. He never got to spend that much time with the guy, and they lived together. Ah, well.

The rumble of thunder somewhere in the distance caught his attention and Ryusui turned towards it. The way the wind picked up speed and carried the scent of rain upon it said that the storm was almost upon them. He’d already told the villagers to get inside, and Tsukasa went to make sure Mirai was taken care of as he always did when a particularly nasty storm approached.

Ryusui continued on his way home, taking a mental note of the way the ominous clouds above made it even darker than usual for this time of night. He surprised even himself with his damn-near perfect timing. The sudden downpour began right as he reached the door to his home. He barely got wet at all. He stood in the doorway for a moment and listened to the tranquil sound of the rainfall.

As soothing as it was, he knew that this kind of weather would also prevent Tsukasa from hurrying back. If it lasted long enough, he might end up staying with Mirai. Basically, Ryusui was on his own tonight. That sucked. He’d gotten used to their nightly routine of cuddling as they bickered about something trivial and then falling asleep in one another's arms. Sickeningly sweet as that may be, he needed it at this point.

They’d had to cancel their lunch date earlier because both of them were so busy helping out with the ‘next big idea’ and Ryusui absolutely regretted it now. Had he known he wouldn’t get to see Tsukasa again tonight he would’ve _made_ the damn time to do so earlier. He didn’t care for the awful feeling in his chest that he had to deal with now.

Oh, well. There was no use in dwelling on the past. He wandered away from the door and up to the second floor. As soon as he reached it the entire room lit up in a flash of light. Immediately afterwards the floor beneath his feet rumbled with the force of the thunder above. He scrunched his face when he heard a little cry afterwards.

Ryusui looked around but didn’t see the little lion cub anywhere. He shook his head and said loudly, “I don’t know where you’re hiding but the storm can’t hurt you.” He waited a moment but wasn’t met with a response. Just as well. It was probably better for her to deal with it her own way. He removed his hat and jacket so he was left with a much more comfortable outfit, then went ahead and sat in his favorite chair.

Just then lightning flashed and thunder roared above. Suddenly he heard the scrape of nails against the floor. They sounded like they were moving at high speed. He barely had time to register that before something landed on his lap and he let out a soft ‘oof’. Ryusui looked down at the cub in disbelief. She had her face hidden and seemed to be attempting to make herself as small as possible. That didn’t hide the fact that she was shaking.

“You really must be terrified, huh?” Ryusui asked softly. It was that reason alone that he couldn’t just turn her away. He pet her back comfortingly and added, “Storms aren’t so bad, really. They can be hell when you’re out at sea, but on land it’s mostly just waiting for them to pass. They always do.”

As Ryusui continued to comfort the little creature he had to admit he never thought something like this would ever happen between them. She didn’t cuddle with him. She didn’t even like when he tried to pet her. They got into hissing matches more often than not. This was something surprising indeed. Desperate times could call for desperate measures no matter one’s species, he supposed.

He wasn’t exactly sure just how long he sat there and pet the cub, but he could hear that the storm wasn’t right on top of them anymore. It was still close enough for the thunder to be pretty loud but at least the house wasn’t vibrating from the force of it. That was good. Maybe he’d get his lap back soon. Ryusui was pretty exhausted.

He shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair as he muttered, “I guess you’re not so bad. I’m still not giving you my boyfriend, though. I love him way more than I like you.”

Ryusui continued to pet her slowly until he couldn’t move his hand anymore. Just as he drifted off he muttered his final thought to the cub, “With any luck… he might even be more than my boyfriend one day…”

Ryusui jolted awake. How long had he been asleep? Why did it feel like he was moving? What was happening all of a sudden? He blinked a few times when he heard a soft ‘shh’. Once he managed to focus he saw the ridiculously handsome face he’d missed all day long. All at once Ryusui realized two things. One, Tsukasa _did_ come home tonight. Two, he was currently being carried to bed bridal style. Warmth flooded Ryusui’s entire being. He smiled and nuzzled the hard chest he just realized he was being held against.

He was placed onto the bed with an amount of gentleness that he bet not many knew such a strong man was capable of. That was the kind of secret Ryusui enjoyed keeping. Those little details about Tsukasa that were only for his ears and eyes were his favorite ones of all.

As soon as he felt the bed dip and his boyfriend join him, Ryusui rolled over. He didn’t know where the lion cub was, but she must’ve run off again. She would come out soon enough after she realized that Tsukasa had returned. For now, that didn’t matter at all. It was just the two of them, exactly like he preferred.

He buried his face in Tsukasa’s chest, wrapped his arm around him, and then let out a content sigh. He was so glad the guy had come home after all. The scent of this man’s skin was a level of intoxicating that he could never begin to explain. This was his favorite and most comfortable spot. Ryusui was already about to fall back asleep.

Tsukasa wrapped his arm around the blond, kissed the top of his head, and mumbled into his hair, “I love you.”

“Love…” Ryusui yawned, “you t…oo…”

*

“That sure was a nice date tonight,” Ryusui hummed as he and Tsukasa stepped back into their home.

“They’re all nice,” Tsukasa agreed. He pat the blond on the butt firmly then smiled at the surprised noise he made. “Otherwise we wouldn’t go on them.”

“Yeah, but–” Ryusui stopped and the two of them turned towards a curious squeak. The lion cub meandered into the room with something in her mouth. She walked right up to them, set it down, then squeaked again. Ryusui bent down and picked up the mouse he’d whittled while bored a few days ago. Aside from some light fang marks, it didn’t seem to be in bad shape. She liked it enough to take care of it and bring it around the house with her.

He pat the cub’s head then made a soft ‘ah’ sound. He’d very nearly forgotten their little stop to visit Yuzuriha earlier. Ryusui had asked her to make something special and it was finally finished. He reached into his pocket and removed a bow attached to a longer piece of cloth. He showed it to the cub so she could sniff it. Once she saw that it wasn’t a threat and relaxed a bit she sad down and looked at him curiously.

Ryusui took the chance to wrap it around her neck and tie it off. He slid the bow to the back so it wouldn’t get in her way when she attended to her lion business. He stood up tall and smiled from ear to ear as he looked at Tsukasa and declared, “Purple is the color of royalty, you know. It’s regal and powerful. Don’t you think it suits her?”

“It looks tasty.” Tsukasa nodded, his eyes glued to the fuzzball.

“Yes, absolutely. Wait. What?” Ryusui looked back at the cub then gasped when he saw her attempting to eat the bow. He quickly fell to her level and took it from her mouth. “No! Cut that out! It’s handmade and one of a kind! Don’t growl at me you tiny, uncouth beast!”

The cub hissed, grabbed her mouse, then ran from the room. Ryusui stood and crossed his arms as he pouted. Tsukasa couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. He pat the blond on the shoulder and hummed, “You two get along a lot better now, huh?”

“She’s a stinker but she’s all right.” Ryusui stepped closer to Tsukasa so he could slide an arm around his waist. “We had a proper heart to heart and I explained that you belong to me.”

Tsukasa raised a curious eyebrow in his direction. “Do I?”

“Yes. Didn’t you get the email my assistant sent you?” Ryusui asked with a haughty grin.

“Can’t say I did.” Tsukasa shook his head.

Ryusui nodded and rubbed his chin as he pretended to think about it. He waved a dismissive hand in the air and said, “Check your spam folder. I’m sure it’s there.”

“I’ll be sure to do that.” Tsukasa took Ryusui’s hand and lead him over to their bed. The moment they sat down the lion cub came barreling back into the room. They continued to hold hands as they watched her bat at and then chase her mouse when it slid across the floor. “You realize that you dote on her a lot for someone who wanted nothing more than for her to leave.”

“I still believe that if she left–”

“You’d search the woods until you finally found her,” Tsukasa finished the thought for him. He bumped Ryusui’s shoulder playfully. “Probably in tears the whole time.”

“I’m nowhere near as attached as you.” Ryusui poked him in the middle of his chest. “How many times have I come home to find you two play fighting in the last week and a half?”

“Twice?” Tsukasa asked right back.

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.” Ryusui rolled his eyes and shook his head. He smiled to himself at the thought of those times when he came home to find the two of them napping together as well. His first instinct was to be a bit jealous, but that went away as soon as he realized just how precious the sight was. If he had a cellphone he’d have taken a secret picture and made it his background. The ridiculous fuzzball had grown on him, sass and all.

“I think I’ve decided on a name,” Tsukasa said softly.

“Oh?” Ryusui blinked a few times then turned to look at him expectantly. He couldn’t wait to hear some obscure kickboxer reference that no one would even understand. Either that or something like ‘Squeaky’ because she did that a lot. It was honestly a toss-up.

Tsukasa nodded. He kept his gaze upon the cub as he said, “Kiara.”

“ _Oh_.” Ryusui’s eyes widened as he let that sink in.

Tsukasa looked at him out of the corner of his eye and asked, “What’s wrong with that one? The second movie was just as good as the first, if not better in some people’s opinions and–”

Ryusui held up a hand to silence him and shook his head. “Stop. I can’t fall any harder for you than I already have!” He shut his eyes then swooned dramatically against Tsukasa. He peeked one eye open and added, “It’s perfect and I’m going to have to kiss you now.”

“I’ll allow it.” Tsukasa nodded.

“Yeah? You will?” Ryusui asked in a mocking tone. He sat upright then wrapped his arms around Tsukasa and pulled him down onto the bed with him. His voice was laced with sarcasm as he asked, “Lucky me, huh?”

There was no time for a response. Tsukasa pulled him into a kiss instead. Ryusui wasn’t even done with his bit but that was quickly forgotten. As soon as he felt arms wrap around him he melted into the embrace. He was so impossibly weak for this man it was stupid.

They continued to kiss, lost in their own perfect little world, until they felt something soft against their cheeks. The two of them turned and saw Kiara practically nose to nose with them. They couldn’t help but laugh. Ryusui rolled onto his back and sighed contently. He watched Tsukasa pick up the cub and hold her above his head then dance her around as he said her name a few times so she got used to it. She didn’t seem very amused, but she’d never go against his wishes, and just dealt with it.

Tsukasa rubbed her cheek with his thumb and said, “You kept the pretty bow on. Good girl.”

Ryusui scooted closer to him and looked up at the dangling cub. He watched her tail start to whip with her irritation. Tsukasa lowered her to his chest and she laid down. Ryusui adjusted the purple bow just a tad and said, “It can be extended as she grows too. Speaking of, are we going to regret keeping her when she’s grown to her full size?”

“We can just add onto the house,” Tsukasa replied.

“Renovation! Now you’re speaking my language!” Ryusui exclaimed. He motioned with both hands as he added, “I can see it now! We’ll add a mini bar and a Jacuzzi and maybe a garage for the car I’ll eventually get and–”

“Sh. Shh. Shhh.” Tsukasa put his finger over Ryusui’s lips to silence him. He waited for the blond to look at him before he finally said, “One room. For Kiara. It will have a lockable door that connects to ours so she can come and go as she pleases but be kept out if we need some privacy. That’s all. Got it?”

The sincerity in those warm eyes gave Ryusui no choice but to cave. He nodded in agreement then watched the little smile spread across Tsukasa’s face. The finger fell away from his lips and Ryusui’s eyes fell shut when he was kissed sweetly. Tsukasa kissed his nose afterwards then chuckled softly.

The sound made Ryusui feel like an actual puddle of goo. Such a pair of simple actions had him ready and willing to agree with anything Tsukasa said. In the end he was sure it didn’t matter what they did or didn’t add onto their home. As long as they were together it would always be the one place where he constantly felt like he was floating on cloud nine.

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway uhhh these two are uhhh… so soft for each other like… wtf… its stupid and beautiful and incredibly domestic... you can quote me on that 
> 
> While I don’t see Tsukasa as being very into PDA, you cant stop him from saying he loves Ryusui when theyre in private. That was a shocking surprise for our fav pirate himbo but he got used to it very fast :3
> 
> The lion king movies are Tsukasas fav Disney films you cant change my mind
> 
> ~  
> If you love this ship we have a [ discord ](https://discord.gg/z7NAQKQ) dedicated to chatting about them!


End file.
